This invention relates to the art of sporting goods, and more particularly to a new and improved racquet sports training device.
One area of use of the present invention is as a tennis training device although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied to other racquet sports. In the design of a training device for tennis and similar racquet sports, important considerations are that the player can use the training device either indoors or outdoors and that after the ball is hit by the racquet it always returns to the user. In other words there should be no limitations on where the training device can be used, and the device should avoid the need for the user to chase balls and at the same time allow hitting the ball on the run. Other important considerations are the desirability of enabling a person using the training device to practice on his own and to develop hand-eye coordination thereby gaining confidence before practicing or taking lessons in groups. It is believed that a training device which is easy and fun to use, is relatively economic and is convenient to pack and carry will potentially interest more people in the racquet sports games. All of the foregoing considerations which apply to a training device for tennis apply equally as well to devices for other racquet sports such as squash, racquetball, badminton and lacrosse.
One prior art tennis training device features a ball secured at one end of a long cord, the other end of which is anchored to the ground by a weight or other means. The user practices by hitting the ball, but once hit the ball does not always return to the user. Furthermore because of the length of the cord, typically about ten to twenty feet, this device requires a large area for use, it is difficult to keep the ball repetitively in play, and this device does not enable the user to hit the ball on the run.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a racquet sports training device which can be used anywhere, which during use reliably returns the ball to the user after it is hit by the racquet, and which is highly effective in enabling the user to practice the racquet sport on his own and develop hand-eye coordination.